


纽蒙迦德1998

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“它不断出现，是不是？”她说，“我知道威克多尔说这是格林德沃的标志，可它又分明刻在戈德里克山谷的那座古墓上，墓碑的年代远在格林德沃之前。现在又加上这个！我想，我们没法问邓布利多或格林德沃它是什么意思——我甚至不知道格林德沃是否还活着，但可以去问洛夫古德先生啊，他在婚礼上戴了那个标志。我相信这很重要，哈利！”

哈利没有立即回答。他注视着赫敏那热切的面孔，然后凝视着外面的黑暗，沉思起来。

“事实上——赫敏，”罗恩打破了沉默，他掂量着开口了，瞄见赫敏瞪了他一眼——赫敏依旧在生他不辞而别的气，赶紧补充了一句，“我们不能去问洛夫古德了。”他从背包里抽出一张皱巴巴的《唱唱反调》，像这个特殊时期的许多报刊一样，它的封面上印着哈利的大头像，下面写着一行小字——头号不良分子。

看了一眼封面后，哈利更加沉默了。

赫敏捂上了嘴——她脆弱的十指颤抖着，很快，她又收住了眼眶的泪水，努力平稳语气。“我难以想象，就连洛夫古德先生也——他可是卢娜的爸爸啊！”她的声音里带着厚积的鼻音。

“卢娜被食死徒抓走了，在圣诞假期回家的霍格沃茨特快上。”罗恩沉下脸，“比尔告诉我的，我本来应该早点告诉你们，但最近这样的事情太多了……”

他们又一次一致地陷入沉默，残酷的现实将他们逼入一个死角。他们面临着一个让人接近崩溃的选择——是去问背叛了他们的谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德，还是去问一个曾给整个欧洲带来血雨腥风的黑魔王？

“我们去纽蒙迦德。”哈利的声音轻极了，不像是他自己的了。

“你疯了？”罗恩惊愕地说，他刚刚把那句“你会把我们都害死的”咽进了肚子里——他不想破坏这好不容易修复的友谊，尤其是他和赫敏的。

“我们去纽蒙迦德。”哈利一锤定音，“你们也看了丽塔的书了，他跟邓布利多关系那么好，而我是邓布利多——”念及这个名字的时候，哈利痛苦地沉顿了一会儿，“我是邓布利多最喜欢的学生，格林德沃不会把我怎么样的。”

（1）  
纽蒙迦德没有摄魂怪。

铁锈色的巨浪狂啸着，涌上悬崖，击打着那高高耸立的石头城堡，发出沉如钟鸣的撞击声。远望过去，纽蒙迦德彷佛是一个巨石堆。多年日晒、风化，磨损，这座城堡早就不成样子了。它矗立着，彷佛摇摇欲坠。

“这里从囚犯到守卫都差不多死光了吧。”罗恩嘟囔着。

“如果你多读点书，就知道纽蒙迦德没有守卫。”赫敏那一头乱糟糟的姜黄色头发对着罗恩——她根本没在看他，“在1945年那场和邓布利多的决斗中战败后，格林德沃自己走进了纽蒙迦德——他把自己关了起来。纽蒙迦德之后没有犯人再进来，之前的犯人也一个没能出来。福吉上任后，巡查了阿兹卡班和纽蒙迦德，他似乎觉得格林德沃依旧心灰意冷了，然后，为了削减开支——裁员的那一套，他就把守卫全撤了。我觉得——”赫敏小心翼翼地看了哈利一眼，然后继续说了下去，“福吉是想借此削弱邓布利多的威望——如果别人都觉得格林德沃其实无足轻重的话。”

“魔法部总是会把金子用在合适的地方。”哈利讥讽地说。

“我觉得是有人对福吉偷施了混淆咒。”罗恩颤抖地说，他们已经来到了纽蒙迦德的入口。

一扇锈光了的铁门横在他们身前，上了年头的锁链被风吹的嘎嘎作响，阵阵阴风穿来。刺骨的风中，似乎夹杂了些低笑。

“For the greater good.”赫敏擦去了门牌的灰尘，读着那刻在石头上，有些风化了的字迹，“我从很多书里读到过，这是格林德沃亲手刻上去的。”

即使是《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》里，也没有教罗恩怎么去称赞赫敏的这段话。罗恩低着头，和沉默的哈利走上了石阶。

“我父亲说过，最高的塔楼里都关着最危险的罪犯，我想我们应该沿着楼梯一直走，一直走上去。”罗恩说，他的声音很快被寂静吞没。哈利和赫敏都没有说话，压抑在他们之间弥漫开。

他们究竟是去问一个可以问的人，还是去见另一个伏地魔？

步伐越来越沉重。

“是这。”到顶了，哈利轻声说。他们站在一面石墙前——墙上有手指那么细的缝，透着凄弱的月光。

赫敏抬手举起了魔杖。

“你知道吗，我觉得他死了。”罗恩冷不丁地插嘴道。  
赫敏没有理会他。

“四分五裂。”她说。

七零八落的石墙在他们面前坍塌了，巴掌大的一块墙角里，一副连着皮的骨架在毯子里蜷曲着。石头崩裂的声音似乎过了很久才传到角落，那具瘦骨嶙峋的身体抬起头，苍老的脸上，一对异色眼眸看向他们。

“哈利·波特，”格林德沃轻声说，他的嗓音沙哑极了，像上了锈的发条一样，“彻头彻尾的邓布利多的人。”

罗恩举着魔杖的手颤抖了好一会儿，他在意识到自己对着的是一个身陷囹圄半个世纪的百岁老人，而且对方还没有魔杖。就当他想挽回点儿自尊心放下来的时候，他看见哈利和赫敏毫不犹豫地举起魔杖对着格林德沃。

哈利那根那根偷来的黑刺李木魔杖的杖尖甚至冒出了火星。

“对，我是。”哈利坚决地说，他的眼睛直视着格林德沃。

格林德沃漫不经心地玩起了长而弯曲的手指甲，他侧坐着，幽幽地开口了。

“如果你想问问题，那就收起魔杖，邓布利多的人。”他轻笑出了声，“‘他跟盖勒特·格林德沃吐露的真实想法，都比对我说的多得多。’，现在的小孩心绪都这么敏感脆弱了吗？如果我告诉你，阿不思跟我共享的不只是想法呢。”

“哈利！”赫敏抓住了哈利狂颤的手，不让他向格林德沃发恶咒，“我们需要他告诉我们那个符号是什么意思！”

“永远——不许对我——用摄神取念！”哈利咬着牙，一字一句地说。

赫敏拿出了那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，摊开到画有那个符号的那一页——竖线、圆形和三角组成的图案，跪下来慢慢递给了格林德沃。

一刹那——快地让他们几乎以为有了错觉，格林德沃的视线触及到那个符号——邓布利多亲手画上的符号时，他的眼神变得贪婪又可悲。格林德沃慢慢地抚上那个三角符号的每一寸、每一寸。

“上一次邓布利多画下这个符号，还是一百年前。”格林德沃说。

格林德沃似乎终于放弃了继续惹怒哈利，触及了重点。他讲话的时候，就连哈利也冷静下来，竖起耳朵捕捉着格林德沃说出的每一个字。

可是格林德沃没有再说下去，他十指相交——哈利注意到这个动作和邓布利多的习惯很像，看上去不打算开口了。  
“格林德沃先生。”赫敏低声开口了，几乎是祈求的语气，“哈利要完成邓布利多交给他的使命，您会帮助他的，对吗？我看到照片了，那个时候您和邓布利多的关系是那么好——”

“赫敏有些不对劲儿。”罗恩悄声对着哈利的耳朵说，哈利赞同地点点头。

格林德沃的眼皮睁开一条缝，他眯起了眼睛。

“我老了。”他的语气里透着得逞的狡黠，“说话会使我短命。”

“那还要别的方法吗，我们真的需要真相。”见格林德沃松口了，赫敏赶紧说。

“这个——”格林德沃装模做样地沉思了一会儿，他睁开了双眼——一只异色眸疯狂地转动着，“我需要一只魔杖，这样我就可以让你们看到真相了。”

几乎是同时，哈利和罗恩攥紧了魔杖——他们的袖口大幅度地抖动着。就连赫敏，也显得十分犹豫。

格林德沃懒洋洋地靠在了墙上。

“我想，我们应该给他一根魔杖——”赫敏还没有说完，就被哈利打断了。

“你不能把刀子给一个罪犯。”哈利说，口气坚决，“他十六岁就能迷惑邓布利多，我们绝对不能相信他。”

格林德沃发出一声嗤笑。

“哈利——”赫敏以眼神向哈利示意，可他根本没理会，于是她又低声开口了，“我不相信格林德沃把自己关在一个监狱里五十年只是为了等一根魔杖！也许他连怎么施魔咒都忘记了！”

“事实上，”这回打断她的是格林德沃本人，“我自认为，我那次对魔法部部长康奈利·福吉施的混淆咒还不错。自那以后，再也没有守卫一大早就打扰我这个可怜的老人的清梦了。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛。

“你——您不能对魔法部部长施咒！”她木木地说。

“对福吉施任何恶咒都不过分。”哈利突然说。

赫敏与罗恩交换了一个无可奈何的眼神。

“告诉我们真相——请。”哈利蹲在地上，将魔杖一抛，扔进了格林德沃面前的毯子里。

格林德沃笑了，咧出掉光了牙齿的嘴，从地上慢慢拿起了魔杖。  
（2）  
风雨中的纽蒙迦德烟雾般消散了，取而代之的是一片同样寂静、荒芜的夜色。大片大片的湖泊与山脉间，一座低矮却覆地广阔的城堡耸立着。

“我想，这是德姆斯特朗。”赫敏慢吞吞地说，他们彷佛被一只看不见的手托着，并越来越快地向城堡飞去，“我听威克多尔说过，德姆斯特朗几乎没有白天。”罗恩哼了一声背过去，赫敏当作没有听见。

他们离德姆斯特朗越来越近。

塔顶的一扇琉璃窗下，一个十六七岁的少年正托着下巴，听着窗外的雨声，他的目光没有落在教室的任何一处。尽管许多女生都忍不住朝他偷瞄几眼，继而兴奋地交换眼神。少年的金发微微卷着，垂落肩头，倨傲的下巴懒散地昂着，他轻轻打了个毫不掩饰的哈欠。

赫敏发出一声轻呼。

“他就是另一个马尔福，赫敏。”罗恩一脸嫌恶地提醒她，“伏地魔杀过的麻瓜和巫师可能只是他的零头。如果你生的早半个世纪，你的头会被他挂在巴黎城头上。”

“我知道，但格林德沃并不是血统拥护者，他反对的是《国际保密法》对巫师的压制。”赫敏气呼呼地说，“这一点，我和邓布利多教授一样清楚。”

他们随着格林德沃的脚步移换教室时，罗恩低声跟哈利说了一句。

“我觉得邓布利多的脑子就不是很清楚。”

哈利想起了《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》中的那张插图，两个意气风发的少年、岁月正好，彼此坦诚，毫无芥蒂的大笑合影。他冲罗恩点了点头。

这是堂黑魔法防御术实践课，没有阶梯放置的排排椅子和厚厚的书本，格林德沃和同学依次成排站着。哈利注意到，即使是在德姆斯特朗那一群脸色阴沉的大个子里，瘦瘦高高的格林德沃戾气也丝毫不弱。

他们似乎在模拟决斗，但程度比霍格沃茨激烈多了。哈利想起二年级时那场可笑的决斗，他当时简直想扔掉魔杖朝马尔福鼻子上揍一拳。

德姆斯特朗的决斗比奉行温和教育的霍格沃茨正规地多，也残酷的多。

一个长长波浪头发的女巫大笑着——赫敏轻轻颤了一下，她让她想到贝拉·莱斯特莱奇——向对面的棕发女巫甩了个魔咒，她的对手立刻痛苦地跌在了地上，面孔变得扭曲极了。她的五官翻涌着，长出许多拳头大小的肉瘤，垂挂在空气里。

“我以后一定不会娶一个德国女人。”罗恩看着那个被拖出去的女生，神色未定。

哈利想提醒他，如果赫敏愿意，她绝对可以比那个女生做得更狠，但罗恩似乎反应过来了。他看向赫敏，微微往后退了一步——他想起了赫敏六年级凭空变出的一群金色飞鸟，像针一样几乎戳穿了他的脸。

队伍后面突然有点混乱，几个男孩扭打着想交换位置——没人想和格林德沃决斗。而正主置若罔闻，他双手合抱站在那里，等着这场闹剧结束。

终于，一个六英尺半的大个头被挤了出来，他颤栗地站在格林德沃面前，显得强壮又笨拙。

“好了，好了，退后，同学们。”一个面容丰腴的巫师攘开了围成一团的人群，他有些老了，头顶秃了一大片，只留着几根零落的发丝黏在脑勺上。他几乎是不可见地朝格林德沃微微一笑——后者轻轻点了点头。“那，开始。”老巫师宣布道。

两个巫师相鞠一躬——那个男孩简直要把鼻子挨到地板上了，就像个家养小精灵一样卑躬屈膝，而格林德沃似乎只是耸动了肩膀——然后背过身，迈开步子，一，二，三。

像抓住救命稻草般，男孩急切地抽出魔杖，想也没想就大喊道：“盔甲护身！”

格林德沃轻轻一笑，他微微一挑魔杖。

男孩惊惧地注视着眼前——什么也没有发生，他刚想松一口气——铁甲咒并不是一个用在决斗中的咒语，这几乎是投降的预示了——，围着的人群又齐齐发出一声尖叫。黑烟从男孩身后冒出，渐渐地包裹住了他的身躯。男孩发不出任何声音，他手脚冰凉，无法动弹，脑子又慢慢模糊了，他翻出了眼白。烟雾彷佛实化了，仿若有一张无形的手，将男孩整个人倒钓了起来。

不光是男孩，屋子里所有人都轻轻颤抖着。不知何时，炉子里的火似乎熄了。屋子变得很冷、很暗，黑烟四散漂浮着，将所有人的心提到嗓子眼上。

“好的，好的。”黑魔法防御课老师打了个寒噤，一挥魔杖，屋子里又变得明亮而温暖——炉中依旧烈火熊熊，一切彷佛没有发生过。格林德沃站在原地，负手而立，轻蔑地笑着。

“是，是我的魔杖失效了，这是一个失误！”从地上爬起来的男孩边后退边嚷嚷着。

“省省吧，克林德。”秃顶老师不耐烦地挥一挥手，“就是死神把他的老魔杖交给你，你也斗不过格林德沃的一根手指！”

黑魔法防御课在众人的哄笑中响起了下课铃，学生们都慢慢走出教室，只有格林德沃还留在原地。

“我想，教授，您是否可以原谅——”他表现得比任何一个德姆斯特朗都要彬彬有礼。

教授停下了整理教具的动作，微微一愣，又向格林德沃笑开，说：“你想问些什么？”

格林德沃的声音连着场景一同模糊，哈利他们只能听到一些碎声。

“您刚才提到了老魔杖……”

“噢，那是英国的童话里的玩意儿了——”

他们来到了德姆斯特朗的图书馆，十六岁的格林德沃正在灯下翻着一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，他将书本翻到三兄弟的故事那一页。显然，格林德沃并没有把老魔杖当成一个杜撰的故事。

场景急转而下，他们又身处于城堡中的某面巨墙前。

新月已上枝头，深夜里格林德沃披着袍子，在走廊里来回地走着。好几次他穿过了哈利实体的肉身，哈利觉得好像被一盆冷水浇过，就像幽灵一样。

格林德沃停了下来，他对着墙挥动了魔杖，嘴里念念有词。

“隐形衣，一件躲过死神的隐形衣。”他画了个三角。

“复活石，将死去的人从阴间带回人世。”他在三角里画了块石头。

“老魔杖，战无不胜的利器，又叫命运杖。”他在中央画了一根直直的线。

组合起来正是哈利一直在钻研的那个符号。

格林德沃放下了魔杖，他的声音在黑暗中轻极了。

“同时拥有三件死亡圣器的人，便会成为死神的主人。”

格林德沃连同德姆斯特朗城堡一道消失了，所有的山脉和湖泊也都化风而逝，一些模糊而遥远的声音在他们耳旁响起。

“差点炸死了三个男孩和一座塔楼！”

“德姆斯特朗绝对不能再容忍他了！”

“我宣布，你被德姆斯特朗开除了。”

“我的孩子，我们对你无能为力了。”

他们再次落脚的时候，夏天突然到来。映入眼帘，大片大片白桦树林，翠鸟轻啼。一身黑色袍子的格林德沃踩过大块鹅卵石，走过了流水淙淙的小溪，在镇口前停住了。

哈利也停住了，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着。

少年穿着深紫色的长袍，火红色打卷的头发垂到肩胛骨，一双脚尖翘起的巫师鞋滑稽极了。他深紫色的尖尖圆顶帽下，一双蓝色的眼睛朝哈利眨着。

十八岁的阿不思·邓布利多笑得温柔极了，他的皓齿整整齐齐地排列在牙床上。

在过去六年里，哈利认识的那个阿不思从未如此明显地表露出自己的情绪——哈利总是在猜测校长的心绪。从斜长的圆体字迹，办公室的甜糖口令，和邓布利多那双不可探测的蓝色眼睛，哈利总是在费心揣度这位先知的思想。邓布利多于哈利而言是一个真正的巫师，他始终象征着巫师界的神秘。邓布利多可以给哈利所有答案，和所有安心。他唯一一次袒露出自己的情绪，还是在哈利五年级的时候，魔法部里。白发苍苍的长者怒容满面，拖曳着长袍，魔杖劈出一个又一个呼啸过耳边的魔咒。邓布利多是矗立在遥远之巅的至高力量。

哈利从未想过，邓布利多也会出现在某个寻常的下午，某个寻常的山谷，以年轻稚嫩的姿态。哈利更未曾想到，那双蓝色眼睛也曾有如此湛蓝剔透的色彩。

“盖尔。”阿不思穿过哈利，欢快地径直走向格林德沃。

年轻的邓布利多在哈利，赫敏，和罗恩的注视下，一把抱住了格林德沃。后者则抬起手臂回抱住了邓布利多，一只手娴熟地勾起了邓布利多的红头发。

目睹一切的哈利目瞪口呆，然而更为致命的还在后面。

邓布利多抬起头，轻嗅着格林德沃的脖子，并与低头的格林德沃交换了一个吻。

同伴的声音将哈利支离破碎的意识唤醒，他转过头，看见赫敏正跟罗恩扭打在一起——后者死死地捂住赫敏的眼睛，赫敏发出只有他们三个人听得到的尖叫。

“把你的手拿开，罗恩！”她疯狂地掰扯着罗恩的手，“我要看！”

（3）  
他们不可避免地走入一百年前的戈德里克山谷，在一个又一个夏日流连。哈利从未想到夏天也会如此美丽。返程，女贞路，德思礼家——这些构成了他无数夏日的噩梦。

戈德里克山谷聚集了很多巫师，邓布利多和格林德沃经常肆无忌惮地穿着巫师服走过被阳光晒得暖融融的旧墙。爬山虎攀到了屋顶，长檐下有织衣服的麻瓜，吆喝叫卖蜂蜜糖的小贩，还有啜着黄油啤酒的老巫婆。两个年岁正好的少年，风华正茂，他们在许多白天和夜晚里孜孜不倦地讨论着隐形衣，复活石，还有格林德沃最眼热的——老魔杖。邓布利多老宅的后院里，巴希达家的阁楼上，湖边草地，河上长堤，就连夜深人寐的时候，猫头鹰也会带来彼此最热切的问候。

如果没有那个预言，我也就——也就能像他们这样在戈德里克山谷长大了，哈利突然想。冷不丁地，小小的酸楚涌上了他的鼻子。

他们躲在岸边的灌木丛后看着，尽管哈利知道邓布利多看不见他们，但这种这种感觉还是很怪。邓布利多躺在榕树下，光怪陆离的晕影在他的脸庞上流连着。格林德沃低下头，挑起邓布利多的红头发在手心翻着。

邓布利多的表情没有一丝防备——这正是哈利所心痛的。

“我在墓地找到了伊格诺图斯的墓碑，我相信隐形衣就在他的后人手中，甚至——”格林德沃的眼睛远远扫过河对岸大片大片的村落，“也许就在这片山谷里。”

“——我们可以追溯伊格诺图斯的家谱，总会有千丝万缕的线索给我们引路。还有，格里戈维奇总是在吹嘘他有了一根战无不胜的魔杖，如果他说的有一点可信的，老魔杖的下落也就清楚了。”他继续说。

邓布利多没有说话，他闭上了眼睛，眉头微微蹙着，似有一片阴翳覆上了他的眼睑。

“盖勒特。”他终于开口了，声音很低，透着沮丧，“我需要照顾阿利安娜。阿不福思还在霍格沃茨上学，他需要学费。”

格林德沃的声音冷了下来。

“想想吧，阿不思。”他压抑着说，“在我们躺在这里沐浴日光的时候，有多少巫师因为不合理的压迫而蒙受着深重的苦难，而阿不福思——我觉得比起在霍格沃茨上学，他可能更愿意喂羊。想想，阿不思。”格林德沃压抑着自己的激动，他的声音越来越低，“如果我们找到了死亡圣器，我们不仅能解放整个巫师界，或许——或许我们还能治好阿利安娜，用老魔杖。”

邓布利多的蓝色眼睛眨了眨。

罗恩从喉咙深处发出一声长长的感叹。

“如果伏地魔有格林德沃一半脑子，也不至于只占领了一间学校，一个破报社了。天哪，银舌诡辩。”他看上去竟有些痛心疾首。

“还有一间养了个癞蛤蟆老太婆的魔法部。”哈利阴沉着脸补充道。

这时候，树下的两具身体又交缠在了一个——格林德沃和邓布利多在无比投入地亲吻着彼此。哈利别过脸去，却看到赫敏的魔杖的杖尖发出幽蓝色的光。

“这——这是很重要的史料。”赫敏红着脸，却仍在一丝不苟地用魔杖复制下此时的场景。

“你将来可以出一本书了。”罗恩说，他再没有捂上赫敏的眼睛，只是一只手下意识地摸了摸上次被赫敏的蝙蝠精魔咒抓下的伤痕，“书名就叫做，《阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史揭秘》，你还可以随书附上魔法幻影。丽塔·斯基特的饭碗危险了，赫敏。”

从头到尾，赫敏都背对着罗恩。

黄昏来临，日垂边暮。邓布利多和格林德沃起身了，他们向小镇走去。榕树、草地、湖泊渐渐飘散。最后一片叶子落下的时候，哈利伸手接住了。半黄的叶子在哈利的手心里慢慢消失了。

夏天要结束了。

场景不再清晰，人说话的声音也极其模糊——这是格林德沃不愿意面对的回忆，哈利意识到。

似乎是一间老宅，几个男人在说话。一个喘着粗气，愤怒地吼着。一个剑拔弩张，一字一句都讽刺到骨子里。

“和德国渣滓整天混在一起，连自己的妹妹都忘记了！”

“一个定时炸弹，一个活火山，阿不思也对你们没办法啊。”

“格林德沃！”

“昏昏倒地！”

“阿不福思，住手！”

无数道魔咒劈开木板，刺破了窗户，在狭小的空间里冲撞着。哈利所能见的视野越来越模糊，只能看到不可计的疯狂色彩在视网膜上晃动着，然后，一声脆弱的少女尖叫，所有声音和色彩凝滞了。

哈利看清楚了。

破碎的窗下，冰冷的月光透窗而入，一个脸色惨败的小人倒在了地板上，她的表情凝固了，像个没有生气的布娃娃。邓布利多扔了魔杖，跌跌撞撞地走向自己的妹妹。

“阿利安娜！”

格林德沃向后跌了一步，他下意识攥紧了魔杖，不敢再去看邓布利多。

他从开着的那扇窗户翻了出去。

哈利望着那扇窗户，渐渐发觉它陡然被许多石头堵上了，变得又高又小，月光只能从缝隙探出。不知何处而来的寒风刺骨。

他们又回到了纽蒙迦德。

一百一十六岁的老人佝偻着，将刚刚抓到的黑刺李木魔杖扔在了地上。他重又靠在了冰凉的石头上。

“我想我们可以走了。”罗恩说，寒风让他有些发抖。

赫敏轻轻点了点头。

哈利没有动，他看着格林德沃。

“伏地魔，也许在找老魔杖。”哈利沉声说，“他杀了格里戈维奇后，可能会来找你。他可能会对你用钻心咒，或者剥开你的脑子，或者威胁你用阿瓦达索命，来问老魔杖的下落。你会告诉他吗？”

老人睁开双眼，神态平静极了，他彷佛在看一个虚张声势的博格特。

“你在开玩笑，波特。”格林德沃轻笑着说。


	2. 纽蒙迦德1998 番外

邓布利多——岁月之前的岁月，真相之后的真相？  
——赫敏·格兰杰与其新书《阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史揭秘》访谈 

过去的五月里，巫师界发生了一件振奋人心的轰动事件——“大难不死的男孩”哈利·波特于霍格沃茨击败了汤姆·里德尔（过去我们一般用‘伏地魔’来指代），神秘人的黑色恐怖时代已然过去，但充满瑰异色彩的巫师界注定永不平静。就在六月初，哈利·波特忠诚的朋友，和战士，赫敏·格兰杰（一位麻瓜出身的出色女巫，霍格沃茨魔法学校的级长和新任学生会女主席），宣告了她即将出版一本关于传奇巫师阿不思·邓布利多的生平传记的消息。《预言家日报》编辑贝蒂·布雷思韦特为您带来详细报道。

赫敏·格兰杰并不是第一位为邓布利多作传的人，众所周知，早在一年前，本报特约记者丽塔·斯基特就已经出版了一本畅销书——《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》。丽塔的书详细揭露了邓布利多混乱而黑暗的青少年时代，不少巫师读完后，都对邓布利多白发苍苍的智者形象产生了怀疑和恐惧。

“那本书不过是一个可笑的，想要引人注目的噱头。”赫敏·格兰杰说，她提起丽塔·斯基特时，语气轻蔑极了，“丽塔·斯基特非常善于抓住能引起公众兴趣和恐惧的事物。她通过龌龊的勾当搜刮小道消息，将谎言和事实东拼西凑，就写成了九百多页的废纸。”

我友善地提醒格兰杰小姐，她的话里包含了对一位记者的指控。

“要提心吊胆的是丽塔·斯基特。”赫敏·格兰杰十分自信地说，“事实上，丽塔犯了一个媒体界一直在犯的错误——过于追求热点、爆点，而忘记了对人物的尊重。”

“等等，将‘谎言和事实’拼凑？”我拿起自动羽毛笔刚刚记下的备忘录问道，“也就是说，您承认《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》中有事实真相？对邓布利多年轻时就涉足黑魔法，您有何感想？”

“真相永远是真相，但这并不意味着，用另一种笔调书写的真相还是它应有的模样。”格兰杰犀利地说，“丽塔·斯基特的笔杆子太过避重就轻，可以说，她几乎篡改了事实。《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》只告诉我们，邓布利多教授的少年时代是混乱的，他的头脑曾经是危险的，他对待家人的态度是值得怀疑的，但抱歉，如果你年纪轻轻，才华横溢，却一身重担，这时候一个能够完全理解你的，同样才华横溢的青年来了。我想，邓布利多教授那时的心绪之复杂是我们很难理解的。”

我注意到格兰杰提到了盖勒特·格林德沃，一位五十年前的黑魔王，数月前发现死于纽蒙迦德狱中。我又一次提醒格兰杰小姐，她对格林德沃的用词是否体现出了一种个人式的过度崇拜——在古今最危险的黑巫师排行榜上，格林德沃与汤姆·里德尔可谓不分伯仲，尤其，格兰杰小姐还是麻瓜出身。

对此，格兰杰似乎很不耐烦。

“格林德沃和里德尔不是一类人。”她强调着说，“格林德沃想要反对的是《国际保密法》对巫师的压迫。虽然我们必须承认，格林德沃追求至高权力，妄图推行麻瓜奴隶制，并犯下了无数不可饶恕的罪行。即便是长达半个世纪的牢狱生涯，也无法将他的罪孽洗清。但同样，即便是长达半个世纪的牢狱生涯，也无法让格林德沃原谅自己。就像阿不思·邓布利多无法原谅他一样。尽管他们爱过，并爱着。”

终于，赫敏·格兰杰提到了她的新书《阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史揭秘》中最为核心的一点——邓布利多与格林德沃不为人知的恋情往事。我一直小心翼翼地想找一个话题聊起它，但没想到，格兰杰竟如此爽快、利落地首先提及了。

阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史——即使真的存在过，也有一个世纪那么遥远了——的存在与否，在巫师界引发了相当大的争议，不少人称这件事比《唱唱反调》的弯角鼾兽还空穴来风。那与格林德沃几乎毫无交集的赫敏·格兰杰又是如何得知的呢？

“事实上，我有许多确凿的证据。为了完成这本书，我还邀请了许多当事人来为书作序。”

为《阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史揭秘》作序的有哈利·波特——救世之星，罗恩·韦斯莱——波特最好的朋友，令人吃惊的是，阿不思·邓布利多那位名不见传的弟弟，阿不福思·邓布利多也参与了作序。当然，最叫人惊讶的是，最为重量级的竟是一幅画像——悬挂在霍格沃茨校长办公室的阿不思·邓布利多本人的画像。也有传言称，波特本人及韦斯莱先生并不是自愿作序的。

在征得赫敏·格兰杰同意后，我们有幸将本书的序言公布如下。

在我们销毁魂器的道路上，盖勒特·格林德沃先生给予过难以言谢的帮助。很难相信，在最黑暗的时候，曾经光明的朋友会比黑暗更脆弱。我们感谢所有勇气——阿不思·邓布利多校长将自己托付死亡的勇气，西弗勒斯·斯内普教授蛰伏隐忍的勇气，还有，盖勒特·格林德沃在面对里德尔时的勇气。

——Harry.Potter

在蛊惑人心方面，格林德沃先生实在有着过人之处。所以，我们还是原谅邓布利多教授吧。

——Ron.Weasley

我希望你们看完后能得出一个结论——阿不思·邓布利多的鼻子断的理所应当。

——Aberforth.Dumbledore

致赫敏·格兰杰小姐：希望你的新书出版后，人们不要把我从巧克力蛙片下撤下来。毕竟那是我和盖勒特名字唯一共同出现的地方了。

——Alubs.P.W.B.Dumbledore

我们的访谈时间不长——格兰杰小姐需要花上大量的时间来为她的新学期做准备。“一年都没有背书！”她常常时不时尖叫出声。在最后的时间里，我大胆地提出了一个世人最为关心的问题。《阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史揭秘》书本的封面——榕树下两具年轻身体相贴着交换深吻的照片，究竟是不是真的？

“当然。”赫敏·格兰杰难得高兴地眨了眨眼睛，“不仅是封面，你在书中看到的所有插图，包括3D魔法投影片段，都是极其——极其珍贵的史料。这些资料都由盖勒特·格林德沃先生亲自提供，可信度极高。”

本报编辑：贝蒂·布雷思韦特

又及：即日起可通过猫头鹰邮政订购《阿不思·邓布利多的罗曼史揭秘》，一本书合两个加隆三个银西可，加上三个加隆即可享受格林德沃先生私人回忆一次。


End file.
